Bees
by LariaKaiba
Summary: When Ryou and Bakura are visting the Library Bakura reads a spell, that turns him into a bee, an albino bee. can Ryou turn him back before Marik gets to him, or will it be to late for our albino bee friend.
1. The Spell

**---Ok, time for a little explanation of where this story came from. Well you see, this one time at Band Camp (I know, the greatest way to begin a story right?) I was look at my charts and an Albino Bee flew by! I'm serious! **

**So from that I got the idea for this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Or anything else but this story---**

**Bees: The Spell  
By: Laria Kaiba**

Ryou searched the rows of books for something that look interesting, or at least something he had not read. Nothing in the aisle looked promising. He turned around to look at the row behind him when there was...

_CRASH!_

It sounded like a book falling. Ryou looked over his shoulder it came from behind the shelf he was just looking at.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

Ryou peered around the shelf to see Bakura trying to climb it, and knocking down many books in the process.

"Yami!" Ryou whispered. Bakura looked down at him.

"Yes?"

Ryou looked around to make sure no one else was looking at his crazed Yami climbing the bookshelf.

"Get off the book shelf."

"Why?" Bakura said, he was still climbing and was almost to the top. Ryou had to jump out of the way, as another book fell.

"You're going to get us in trouble!" Ryou exclaimed, still in a whisper. "And look at the mess your making."

"You sound like that neat freak Malik." Bakura scoffed.

"Yami, please." Ryou begged, "I don't want to be thrown out."

"I do," Bakura said, "I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

"Then we can go!" Ryou said, "Just get down from there."

"OK fine." Bakura jumped down from the shelf catching a book that he knocked down in the process. He opened the book and looked at it. "Hey there's a spell in here."

"Yami be careful you never know what spells can do." Ryou said bending down to pick up the books his Yami had knocked down. "Remember _'The Mummy'_?"

"Oh that was just a movie." Bakura said, "This couldn't hurt."

Ryou shrugged and Bakura read the spell.

"Wergem vergne germe."

"That sounded like Danish, Yami." Ryou said, but his yami did not respond "Yami?"

Ryou looked up to see that his Yami had disappeared.

"Yami?" Ryou said again, still no answer "Bakura!"

Ryou noticed the book that his Yami had read the spell out of sitting on the shelf. There was a white bee on it, an albino bee?

"Bakura is that you?" Ryou said quietly to the bee. The bee flew up into the air, right in Ryou's face.

"Buzz buzz buzz-buzz buzzy buzz."

The bee flew around him once then landed back on the book.

"Yup that's defiantly you." Ryou said to the bee "See what you did! I told you not to read that spell."

"Buzz buzz buzz"

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you, Yami." Ryou said "But we do need to fix this."

Ryou grabbed the book and the bee flew up into the air.

"Come on." Ryou said heading out of the library, leaving the mess behind, the bee following.

* * *

"Don't move." Marik said under his breath as he snuck up on an un-expecting bee. He got up close enough to hit it with the Millennium Rod. He jumped at the bee swinging the Rod. The bee flew away just as the rod got close to it.

"AH!" Marik screamed and ran from the bee he had just angered "Hikari!"

Malik, who was laying a few feet away from where Marik was trying to kill, sat up. Marik ran to hide behind him. The bee circled around the two a few times then flew off. Malik sighed.

"Marik, do you have to kill every living creature you see?"

"It's either me or him!" Marik said "But that's not the point! We can't stay here"

"Why not?"

"Do you know where that bee is going!"

"...No" Malik said looking at his Yami.

"He went back his colony! He's going to tell everyone that I tried to kill him. Then I'll we'll be attack by a swarm of killer bees!"

"Marik" Malik said, his Yami looked at him. "Stay away from my Fruit Loops"

Marik blinked, confused, as Malik lay down again. Nevertheless, he's attention soon turned to another bee that flew by him, it landed some two feet away from him. He got up, rod in hand to go smash it. As he got closer, he noticed that it was oddly white. However, Marik did not care, as long as it died and he did not. He raised the Rod about to strike when...

"_MARIK ISHTAR_!"

Marik almost jumped a foot off the ground. The bee flew up in the air and Ryou caught it in his hands.

"Ryou?" Marik blinked, and then he noticed what you did "Why'd you do that! He's gonna sting you!"

"Bakura wouldn't sting me." Ryou said opening his hands and looking at the bee. Malik sat up again.

"What do you mean, Bakura?"

"Bakura!" Ryou said showing him the bee in his hands. Malik stared at it. "Its ok Bakura, Malik and Marik will help you"

"Buzz buzz buzzy buzz-buzz"

"I know you hate being stuck in that body." Ryou told the bee "But it's your own fault"

"Buzzy buzz-buzz"

"Don't say that." Ryou said

"Buzz-buzz buzz buzzy buzz"

"Apologize for that!"

"Buzz buzz"

"Fine."

Malik stared at Ryou as he conversed with the bee. Marik just poked the bee. It stung him.

"_OW_!"

"Yup that's Bakura." Malik said laughing at his Yami.

"Why you little!" Marik raised the Rod again to smack the bee.

"No!" Ryou closed his hands around the bee again. "Don't kill my Yami!"

"He stung me!"

"You poked him!"

"How did he become a bee in the first place?"

Ryou and Marik looked at Malik.

"Well we were at the library and Bakura read this spell out of a book and he just turned into a bee." Ryou said, still holding the bee close to him.

"Didn't you see _'The Mummy'_!" Marik exclaimed, "You don't read spells out of books!"

"I told him that." Ryou said. "Bakura never listens."

"Well where's the book that the spell was in." Malik asked. Ryou let the bee go and gave Malik the book. Malik opened the book and looked at it. Marik looked at it over Malik shoulder.

"Hey Ryou, you didn't check this book out."

Ryou looked at it and gasped.

"My god! I didn't, oh no!" Ryou looked around nervously. "Maybe I can sneak it back into the library."

"Why?" Marik asked. "You could just keep it."

"But that's stealing!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Bakura will be proud of you for once." Malik said scanning the book. Ryou frowned. "You know what I don't see any spells in here, its just all Danish."

"Then how did Bakura become a bee?"

"I honestly don't know." Malik said closing the book with a snap.

"Well thanks for you're help." Ryou said taking the book "Come on Bakura."

The bee landed on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou petted it.

"Good Yami."

"How come he didn't sting you?" Marik fumed.

"I didn't poke him." Ryou said sticking his tongue out at Marik.

"Ra, I hate him." Marik muttered as Ryou walked off with the bee on his shoulder.

"The Hikari or the Yami?" Malik asked, lying down again.

"Both."

* * *

At Ryou's house, Ryou studied the book as the bee flew around the kitchen. He looked up at it as it landed on the table before him.

"You know what Bakura." Ryou said, "I can't figure out at all why you would turn into a bee from this book."

"Buzzzzzz buzzy buzz-buzz"

"How can you not know either!"

"Buzz buzz"

"Oh, that makes sense."

The bee flew up into the air and around the kitchen. Only to crash into the honey jar Ryou keep over the stove. The bee fell unto the stove and twitched.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed getting up and going over to the stove looking at the bee, it twitched again. Ryou looked up at the honey. He went over to the cupboard and got a small plate. He poured some honey on the plate and put it next to the bee. The bee flew up and landed on the side of the plate, looking at the honey. "Now be careful Yami, I don't want you to get all sticky now."

_DING-DONG_

Ryou looked up as the doorbell rang. He looked down at the bee, who was inching towards the honey. He figured the bee would be fine by himself and went to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Malik and Marik.

"Hello again." Ryou said cheerfully letting them in.

"Hi." Malik said.

"What brings you here?" Ryou asked closing the door. Malik jabbed his thumb at his Yami.

"He's afraid the bees are after him."

"And they are!" Marik exclaimed looking around nervously "I killed there leader!"

"You killed a queen bee Marik?" Ryou asked.

"Queen!" Marik's eyes widened "There's a Queen after me! Malik why didn't you tell me!"

"Oh my Ra..." Malik sighed shaking his head "Yami, you're so hopeless..."

"Nani?"

"Speaking of bees," Malik said turning to Ryou "where's Bakura?"

"In the kitchen." Ryou said walking in that direction. When they got there, Ryou went over to the stove to find that the bee was stuck in the honey. "Bakura!"

Ryou picked the bee up out of the honey.

"I told you not to get sticky."

Marik eyed the honey then reached over to take some. The bee flew over and stung him again.

"_STOP THAT_!"

The bee flew up into Marik face buzzing madly. Marik pulled out the Rod and closed his eyes. The bee was still trying to sting Marik again. Marik tried to get away swinging the Rod madly. Malik just stood there and watched. However, Ryou was almost in hysterics, and was almost about to jump on Marik.

"Marik! Stop! You're gonna hurt him!" Ryou screamed "Bakura, just leave him alone! Marik! _NO!_"

Marik had smacked the bee with the back of his hand. The bee flew to the ground and did not move. Everyone stared at it.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked kneeling by the bee. He poked the bee and it did not move.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried

"Yami," Malik said looking up at Marik "you killed him."

Marik kneeled next to the crying Ryou and poked the bee too.

"Yup looks like it." Marik raised the Rod and smashed what was left of the bee

"_NOOOOOO!_" Ryou screamed.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_"

Everyone blinked and looked over to the doorway, where Bakura was standing, laughing.

"Y-Yami?" Ryou asked timidly.

"You all have to be the most gullible people ever!" Bakura laughed.

"You mean you weren't a bee?" Malik asked.

"No!"

"Then- what- how- why!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I saw that bee in the library after I read that book and got scared. I went to my soul room to get away form it. Then you thought I was that bee. I thought it was funny, I wanted see what happened so I stayed in my soul room." Bakura explained.

Ryou's jaw dropped.

"You..."

Bakura started laughing again. Ryou's eye twitched.

"Marik?" he asked. "Can I see the Rod?"

"Uhh..." Marik looked skeptical.

"_NOW!_" Ryou demanded. Malik started at him and Bakura stopped laughing. Marik reluctantly handed over the rod. Ryou glared at him Yami. "Oh Bakura..."

"Oh shit..."

Bakura ran from the kitchen, Ryou on his heals trying to hit him with the Rod. Malik and Marik looked at each other then chased after them trying to stop Ryou from hitting Bakura.

* * *

Later that night, Bakura sat on the couch, Ryou's head resting on his lap. They were both tired. Ryou had chased Bakura around for a good amount of time before he finally smacked his Yami. Got him good to. Bakura had a big bump on his head from it.

"You're really mean." Ryou said sleepily.

"Of course." Bakura said, "I'm a Yami. It's my job."

"I don't know any other Yamis who pretend to turn into bees." Ryou told him.

"I don't know any hikaris who'd believe there Yamis actually did turn into a bee." Bakura said smiling.

"Oh... shut up..." Ryou said drifting off. Bakura's smile widened as Ryou closed his eyes. Bakura left Ryou up a little so he could get up. Then he picked the tenshi up and carried him off to bed, he himself getting sleepy to. It was a wonderful end to a very odd day.

**---Well that is the weirdest story I ever wrote. Yes so anyway, I saw the bee to more times the next day. It flew in front of me in the morning and then right after lunch it was flying around me, I raised my hand, and I accidentally hit it. We haven't seen it since. Poor little guy **

yes, tear tear. And for those who actually made it to this point, R+R!---


	2. Death By Numbers

**---Ok, so yeah there was another spotting of the Albino Bee at Pep-Band. Therefore, here is another story. Crazy as the last, if not crazier.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh. ---**

**Bees 2: Death by Numbers  
****By: Laria Kaiba**

Ryou and Bakura were walking to school... it was a normal day by the looks of it. However, all days start out like that, the more normal the beginning the more weird it was going to be in the end. And this morning was very normal.

"Look hikari, a chipmunk!"

Ryou looked up to the reddish brownish blackish creature climb up the side of a tree and sat on a branch above him and his darker half, watching them.

"I didn't know chipmunks could climb" Bakura stated walking over to the tree trying not to scare the creature away.

"That's not a chipmunk Yami it's a sq- Bakura! Don't climb the tree!" Ryou exclaimed but Bakura was already on the same branch as the little creature. He was edging slowly towards it, bond on catching it and making it his pet... or lunch.

"Ryou!"

The white haired hikari turned around to see Marik running in his direction. Malik not far behind him.

"Hey guys!" Ryou said cheerfully waving at them. "What's up?"

"Ryou! Its back, we saw him, He's back!" Marik said franticly as he stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath.

"Saw who? Who's back?" Ryou asked looking to Malik who had just joined them, knowing he would get a better answer from him then the blond Yami.

"I got him!"

All three looked up at Bakura who was still in the tree trying to catch the squirrel. He had it by his tail trying to hold it still as it thrashed about. The squirrel however was smarter and got free. He started climbing up Bakura's arm. Bakura tried to shake the little creature off him but it would not let go. It eventually worked its way up to the top of Bakura's head and nested in his unruly white hair.

Malik and Marik were dieing of laughter as Bakura almost fell sideways out of the tree. He grabbed onto the branch with one hand as he tried to dislodge the squirrel from his hair with his other. Ryou was shaking his head hopelessly trying not to burst out laughing as well.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Bakura almost shrieked as he fell from the tree. He rolled around on the ground a bit before the squirrel finally felt that the Yami had suffered enough. The squirrel climbed back into the tree, back on the branch, watching them again.

"See Yami," Ryou said trying not to giggle. Bakura sat up; most of his hair was sticking up on end. He almost looked more as he was hit by a bolt of lighting, rather then attacked by a squirrel. "I told you not to climb up there."

Bakura grumbled, trying to straighten his hair.

"That defiantly gives new meaning to _'Rats Nest,_'" Marik laughed.

"Shut it Ishtar"

"Come on guys we need to get going or we'll be late," Ryou said trying to break the tension between his Yami and well, everyone else.

"Yeah... I might be in trouble if I'm late again," Malik said as they all headed off towards the school again.

"Might?" Marik asked.

"Ok I will be in trouble"

They walked in almost silence for most of the way... Bakura was still grumbling and trying to get his hair under control. Then Ryou remembered something.

"Hey Malik... Who's back?"

"Oh Marik thinks he saw the Albino Bee again" Malik said

"And to think I thought it was something important" Ryou sighed.

* * *

Ryou sat in his first class, English. He sighed as his teacher went on and on about Shakespeare and how the world would not be as good without him. Or something like that Ryou really was not paying attention. He glanced out the classroom door into the hall. Something little and white flew by. Ryou blinked.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself. He turned to his teacher "Ms. Tasse... is it ok if I sign out?"

"It's the first class of the day why ever would you need to sign out?" Ms. Tasse asked.

"I- I just need to... its real important" Ryou said watching the door out of the corner of his eye.

"Well class is almost over" Ms. Tasse smiled, "can't it wait till then?"

"I guess."

Ryou glanced back at the door hoping that he was just seeing things.

"Bakura move your hair... I can't see"

Bakura growled and glared back at Malik, who sat behind him. They were also in there first class, History. Bakura tried to comb his hair down with fingers for the tenth millionth time since the squirrel attack. It just would not stay down.

The bell rang and the class left the room... rather quickly incase the teacher remembered she had homework to give out. Malik and Bakura went off to where their lockers were when Ryou ran up to them.

"Marik was right!" Ryou panted, "He is back!"

"Who?" Bakura asked.

"The Albino Bee"

"I thought Marik already took care of him." Bakura said "Remember, he smashed him, and then you got all upset because you thought it was me"

"Don't remind me," Ryou said shaking his head.

"Don't remind who of what?" Marik said walking over to the group. Ryou turned on him

"He's here!"

"I told you he was back," Marik said.

"We've got to find him"

"I can't believe I'm listening to this conversation" Malik sighed.

They heard a buzz. They looked up just in time to see the Albino Bee fly above them. Marik and Ryou looked at each other and took off running after the bee just as the bell signaling the beginning of the next class sounded. Malik sighed and ran after them, followed closely by Bakura.

The Albino Bee flew down the hall and around a corner. All four of them stuck there heads around the corner, though Malik had to part Bakura's hair in order to see.

"You've really got to do something about your hair"

"Shhh!"

Ryou was looking around intently for the bee. He saw him. He was just flew over to them. Ryou put out his hand and the bee landed on it.

"Buzz buzz buzz"

"We meet again" Ryou said to the bee, quietly so no one in the other classrooms could hear. "But you're not fooling me this time; I know you're not my Yami"

"Buzz-buzz buzz buzz-buzz"

"He's right there," Ryou pointed over to Bakura with.

"Buzzy buzz buzz."

"Squirrel attack."

"Buzz."

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked, the other three were just staring at him, questioning the sanity of the white haired hikari "how did you come back."

"Buzz buzz-buzz buzzy buzz buzz buzzzzz buzzy-buzz buzz-buzz buzzy buzz buzz buzz buzzy-buzz buzz-buzz buzzy buzz buzz buzz buzzy-buzz buzz-buzz buzzy buzz buzz buzz buzzy-buzzy buzz-buzz buzzy buzz buzz buzzy buzzy-buzz buzz-buzz buzzy buzz buzz buzz buzzy-buzz buzz-buzz buzzy buzz buzz-buzz buzzy-buzz."

"I really can't believe I'm listening to this," Malik said, Bakura nodded in agreement. Ryou looked up.

"He wants to be my friend" Ryou smiled.

Marik bent over and looked at the bee.

"Do you still not like me?"

The bee flew up and landed on Marik's forehead.

"Uhh... is that a yes or no"

Marik moved his hand up to the bee, but it stung him.

"Oww! Why you little!" Marik went to smack the bee but it flew off and over to Ryou again, so Marik just ended up smacking himself in the head.

"Nice one Ishtar" Bakura laughed

"Oh shut up Squirrel Boy!"

"Take that back!"

"I don't have to"

"Buzz buzzy buzz"

"Your right" Ryou said looking at the bee on his shoulder "guys be quiet the teachers might hear us."

Marik and Bakura stopped arguing and started a glaring contest just as the bell rang.

* * *

The four had split up and gone to there own class. Ryou sat in the back of his Math Class with the Albino Bee in his hands.

"Hey Ryou" Yugi leaned over to the white haired teen "What'cha got there?"

Ryou jumped and hide his hands under his desk.

"Oh! Uhh... umm... nothing" Ryou opened his hands and let the bee fly away. He then showed Yugi his empty hands. Yugi smiled.

"Alright"

"Hey look a bee!"

Ryou looked up and saw the Albino Bee on the chalkboard, Joey was looking at it. Joey grabbed a Math book and edged closer to the bee. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Good by Mr. Bee"

Ryou closed his eyes. He heard the loud of the book hitting the black board. He opened his eyes to the Albino Bee smashed against the board.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Everyone in the class turned and looked at him.

* * *

"So the infamous Albino Bee has been killed again," Bakura said as he and Ryou walked home

"Yup" Ryou said, still a little sad that he was killed.

"Oh well... maybe its all for the better..."

"I guess"

"So, how did he come back?"

Ryou smiled.

"Well this one time, at Band Camp..."

**FIN**

**---Well there you go the end of the Bees story. ---**


End file.
